Halloween's Unknown Joy
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yugi Mutou is told about a spooky legend from his friends about a house in the middle of no where. He decides to check it out but what does he find? And who does he meet? Is it a hoaxs or will it be all the more real for Yugi when he sees the impossible...? YxYY, Puzzleshipping. (Slight blindshipping) Rating may go up for possible gore.
1. The club

**I got this idea while sitting on the floor and looking at my lamp… that's pretty much all it took.**

**Yami: I highly doubt that, but if you want to be a liar I deal with those all the time.**

**Ice: I'm not lying, I swear.**

**Yugi: Pharaoh, just leave her alone and watch her right down her lies.**

**Ice: -sigh- no love in this room I swear…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Club _

The school day had ended and everyone was already chatting up a storm outside, you'd think October wouldn't be as important to anyone in high school; but then again I don't have room to judge. Even as a second year in High School, I'm still very interested in the upcoming event as well as everyone else; Halloween. The treat filled holiday was only a week away, who wouldn't be talking about it? Whether it was a complaint about having to put out candy for bratty little kids, or if it was talking about what amazing creature you're going to be for the night so that your friends could recognize you if they ran into you somehow, everyone was getting involved somehow.

I sat alone trying not to get in anyone's way when they greeted their friends. I had friends of my own, but they were all out shopping together looking for costumes while I stayed after school to get ahead in class by a few more days. I didn't want to have anything to do on the night of Halloween. Plus, I'd been a bit of a spaz and bought my costume in July, so I told them they didn't have to wait for me to finish up. When they heard that I believe everyone half ran, half stampeded out of the room and had left me standing there alone.

I smiled in delight as a finished another Geometry worksheet and turned it in the only teacher left in the building. "Here's my last worksheet, Mr. Icuo." I said respectfully as I slid the thin sheet of paper onto his desk to sit in front of him. His desk read Mr. Kaiba but no one called him that because it was easily confused with _Seto Kaiba, _his brother who'd taught the class beforehand.

He'd been digging in a drawer for about 5 minutes prior to the time that I'd finished my paper, he looked a bit distressed as he searched getting a bit paler with anxiety. "Sir? What is it you're looking for, if I may ask?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to make it worse.

He looked up coyly and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry; I'm looking for something of great sentimental value to me. But, I seemed to have misplaced it upon grading the tests today." He confessed, clearly ashamed of his behavior.

I smiled sweetly. "I'd be happy to assist you in finding it, if you'd let me." I said watching the light flicker in my teacher's eyes as he considered the offer. He glanced at the clock above the door way and then looked back at me with his hand on his chin in thought.

"It'd be a big help, but it's getting late and you walk home, don't you?" Mr. Icuo said taking on a more formal tone. I didn't like how teachers had to act so mature just because they wanted to be responsible. I smiled and waved it off. "Your right, I should be going. I hope you find whatever you're looking for, Mr. Icuo." I said turning to leave for the day.

"Mr. Muto, do be careful out there, there are some people out there you shouldn't underestimate." Mr. Icuo said genuinely seeing me off. I could see he cared, but I believed I could take care of myself no matter what comes up.

"I will." I assured him to set his mind at ease as I slipped out of the door of the class room. Thinking back on our conversation in the classroom, I realized something; I hadn't been polite enough to ask what it was that he was looking for. I sighed at my stupidity and kept walking. No use turning back now, if I did it'd probably be dark when I finally started walking home.

I reached the exit of Domino High School and looked around watchfully. No bullies to the right. I thought with ease. I turned my head ninety degrees to the left. No bullies to the left. I thought cheerfully as I began to walk to the gate.

Unfortunately, I let my guard down for the time and forgot to check behind me when I was walking. Two pairs of arms grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby bush. I struggled vigorously, kicking punching and shouting. "Let me go!" The arms tightened and pulled me along.

"We're not even going to get close if he keeps screaming like that." A voice spoke, aggravated with my jerking around and yelling. I kicked harder and felt skin. "Ow, that hurt so bad." The voice wavered in a sarcastic tone. "Put the bag over his head." Another male voice insisted.

I felt the fabric wrap around my hair and hover. "I can't get it around his hair!" The less lean voice said, angrily toying with the fabric. I squirmed trying to get free as they struggled with keeping me silent.

"Just knock him out!" The other voice said while a hand was raised to my lips. I saw my window of opportunity and took it. I bit down hard on his thumb and refused to let go. "Wow, feels like a baby with no teeth is trying to hurt me." The lean voice chuckled at my failed attempt at making him release me.

Discouraged my grip on his flesh loosened and he pulled his hand away. I didn't have any hope for fighting anymore so I resorted back to screaming. "LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Alright." The voice said simply. I felt him release me and I began to fall. My head met with the pavement hard and I could see WAY more than stars. My vision became blurred and my yelling ceased. The conversation my captures had was no longer audible to me as I was dragged away to a darker place.

* * *

When I was finally able to open my eyes I could only see darkness. I groaned as I tried to stretch away the sleep that clouded my movements and vision. With the many things in my body that I heard cracking I'd say I'd been asleep for a few hours or so. The memories of my kidnapping flooded back and placed a confused look on my face. I felt around to see if they had tied me up at all and came up short. No pun intended.

I looked around curiously at my surroundings, making sure to take in as much detail as possible for when I called the police. With a muddled expression I realized everything around me was made of wood or fabric, even the chair I'd been sitting on when I woke up. It was dark but I know that much.

As I went on scanning the room for clues as to where I was I heard a silent whisper from the far left. I turned quickly, fearful of the unknown noise in the small room. "Who's there?" I yelled beginning to get into a fighting stance. If anything attacked I'd be ready, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"How cute is that 'Kura? He still thinks he can fight." The figure in the darkness snickered. His voice was thick and had a bit of an accent to it. The figure walked closer and realization began to dawn on me.

"Akefia, what are you doing here?" I asked letting my fists fall to my sides. I knew I couldn't fight Akefia, he'd even taken the pleasure of proving it to me one day when I was walking home. It stills hurts when I lay down now.

Akefia came out of the shadows smiling. "Hello, Yugi. Long time, no see." The older male hummed to me. His robe from the last time I saw him still hung openly around him, and even though it was winter he never passed up a chance to wear his shortest shorts. "Bakura turn the lights on." He commanded off to the side.

A groan arose from the shadows and footsteps could be herd on my right. "I'm not your slave, Akefia." The voice, of what I now knew was Bakura, said sternly. None the less the lights flickered on dimly above us and made shadows across the room.

I looked around in amazement at all the tables and chairs, sure enough if I hadn't been careful I would have tripped while being in the dark. There were about 6 tables and four chairs for each of them everything as far as I could see was brown, hard, and wooden. The air around seemed like it would have a smell to it or any hint of dust at all, but to my disbelief there was barely even a whiff of any dirty substance. The air smelled nice and fabricated; kind of like freshly made vanilla. I took in a big breath of air and smiled blissfully unaware of the two men looking at me.

"Akefia, don't his eyes seem to light up at our little make shift space?" Bakura snickered. I knew I wanted to turn around and protest, but I had to admit it was pretty neat. It even had a bar that said non-alcoholic on one side and alcoholic on the other. Sure it was an empty play but it looked like it could get lots of people's attention if they let it.

I turned around and spoke to Bakura directly. "What is this place?" I asked in awe. Akefia shifted in place with a grin big enough to put The Joker to shame.

Bakura threw his arms out wide. "This, my dear boy, is the Akura Club of Acceptance, or the ACA as we call it." He said with enthusiasm.

"What a strange name…" Yugi mumbled to himself without thinking. "Why did you bring me here?" He turned around and asked them shooting them both glares.

Akefia stepped back and let Bakura speak again not wanting to hurt his pride. "Well you see…" Bakura began scratching his head a bit.

I folded my arms and tapped my foot like and impatient customer waiting in a very long line.

Bakura and Akefia shared a glance and then looked back at me. "We need your help." They both said in sync.

* * *

**I am the queen of cliff hangings! Worship me! **

**Yugi: Did you take your medication today?**

**Ice:….**

**Yugi: That's what I thought.**

**Ice: Review to save me please? T-T**


	2. The Little Helper

**Hey guys! Thank you for the amazing number of views, and thank you to the following:**

**AmerillaRose- Thank ya very much and I'll be sure to keep up on my updating.**

**PoisonIvy1998- I agree, Yugi being knocked onto the ground was something even I didn't really want to do but I must step into the place of a kidnapper, ne? Plus Bakura and Akefia are not the two to be gentle when they want something, am I right? Other than that, I'll update as much as I can, I think it'll get faster this summer; I always lock myself in my house with the internet during that time XD**

**And yes, the boys and I have come to an understanding, tell'em guys.**

**Yami: We've been making it very hard for Ice to right at her full potential…**

**Yugi: Criticizing her is making her less productive and we wanted to say…**

**Yugi and Yami: We're sor—**

**Icuo: Whoa Whoa Whoa hold the phone. I've been doing a chart and I found that it makes her more productive!**

**Ice: WHO ARE YOU!?**

**Icuo: Your worst nightmare ~giggles~**

**Ice: Well I don't need a girl like you telling me what's good for me and what's not!**

**Icuo: I'm a boy! And, at least I don't have a pair of Gaydars on my ears!**

**Ice: It's not a Gaydar! It's a Yaoidar!**

**Yami: Will you two stop bickering like children and start the story.**

**Icuo: Ice couldn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! To save her soul!**

**Ice: Why you little— *pounces making cat noises***

**Yugi: Um….Yami can you go fix that? (Yami's already over there trying to break up the fight)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_Chapter2: The Little helper_

**Akefia and Bakura's POV**

Yugi's face was a mask of complete shock as the two older men looked down at him. Bakura and Akefia, where just as shocked as he was, not so much at the question per say; but at the fact it had actually escaped their lips without sudden relapse of convulsion. Even since they were children Bakura and Akefia had never asked for help from anyone, _ever._ As the two came to this realization, silence filled the large space for the great and utter loss that was known as the Akura pride. But soon enough there was an awfully amused laughter bouncing off the walls of the room. It wasn't a welcomed sound and it particularly ticked the two men off.

Akefia and Bakura glanced at each other momentarily, both believing the laughter had come from one of the two. It was rich and evil sounding, it had to belong to one of them right? Wrong. When they saw that neither of them had their mouths moving in such a way to create the sound they turned to Yugi.

His arms were hugging his gut tightly and his head was tilted down to the point they could only see his hair. His school uniform wrinkled under the pressure that was admitted by Yugi's curled up figure. His knees looked absolutely jelled down to the bone, fighting to withstand his weight and hold him up right. His shoulders shook viciously making his head bob up and down in time with his shaking frame.

The sound of his laughter was dark and almost mocking tone digging into the very flesh of the two one-shot kidnappers. It crept at first, crawling around searching for its victims with an unbearably slow pace. Upon hitting its targets, Bakura and Akefia, it grew in size and loomed over them; unnoticed by the naked eye.

Yugi's head snapped up in the pure glow of his hysteria. His eyes were closed but tears leaked out. His mouth stood agape; projecting the sound more thoroughly around the room. In that moment, Yugi could only be described as a lunatic. A full moon would come out tonight just for him.

The two white haired men stood staring at the boy. Akefia could only wonder how the sound of Yugi's laughter sounded even more menacing then his own. Bakura, on the other hand, thought the same thing that erupted from his lips. "Why the bloody hell are you laughing!?" he practically shouted at the young teen. Expecting an answer he folded his arms and tried to look as pissed off as he could.

To his utter revulsion the young teen's laughter grew as he fell to floor clutching his abdomen.

**Regular POV**

Yugi's body arched and swayed as he tried to rid himself of the forceful hilarity of the situation. He honestly couldn't help himself; the laughter flowed from his mouth so naturally that he hadn't even felt it coming. Now he was just struggling to try and keep himself together. He noticed the confused and frustrated faces of Bakura and Akefia above him and tried to slow his breathing so that he could speak.

"Oh Ra…I'm s-so sorry for that," he said. He traced his finger along the bottom rim of his eyes; catching tears as he tried to clear his vision and look at the two. ", I honestly don't know where that came from. I just thought it was very funny how the two of you needed any help; let alone mine." He giggled softly. It wasn't dark like the last time but it was still and offensive tone.

Akefia folded his arms and pouted. "It's not funny you little shrimp! Plus we could get any ones help that we want! It doesn't have to be you." He scoffed; taking Yugi for a fool. Bakura folded his arms as well but instead of getting defensive he leaned against the post-that so conveniently stood behind him-and shut his eyes. Apparently, he was going to let Akefia do the talking; which was surprising because in their known past; Akefia had always been the fists and Bakura was always the smart ass with the comebacks.

Yugi decided not to comment on that. The dull ache in his head came back to him and he suddenly found his choice of words. "If you could have found anyone else, why did you have to kidnap me _and_ knock me unconscious?" He asked glaring at Akefia.

Akefia bit his lip and glanced down feeling the cause of his actions come back to haunt him. He'd been caught in a lie and he knew that. But, he wasn't going to let a shrimp like Yugi make a fool out of him. Not today anyway.

A sudden smile crept across the Thief King's face and he looked up at Yugi. "Well my dear boy, this club is invite only. The Akura Club of Acceptance is so far from civilization that if you screamed not even a wild guard dog would hear you. It's very secretive, no none members are allowed to see of its location and all soon to be members must be taken to this place with bags over their heads." Bakura concluded trying to make sense of his own actions earlier that day.

"And why is that?" Yugi asked nice and slow, he knew Akefia was making this up as he went along; he was just waiting for him to hit a dead end.

Akefia was catching onto Yugi's intuitiveness and had a quick retaliation. "Because, if they haven't accepted the invite but are allowed to see the club's location they can easily tell the police what we do up here." Akefia explained in a plain voice; he didn't want Yugi to think he was nervous about how his answer would affect the younger boy.

Yugi involuntarily flinched at the word police and began to back away. "And what exactly do you do up here?" He asked biting his lip. He was curious about the subject, but in some ways he really didn't want to know. Whatever Akefia and Bakura did _together_ up here where no one could here you scream, it had to be bad.

Akefia smiled sadistically as he let Yugi back up a few more steps. "That's for us to know, and you to find out." He said gesturing to him and Bakura with his left hand.

Yugi stopped in his tracks. _For me to find out…? _He found himself repeating the line in his head over and over as fear slowly seeped into his very being. He was starting to feel a bit uneasy about what the two older men wanted from him that they couldn't ask anyone else to do it. But, his fists began to tighten, he had to be brave and he knew that.

"S-so," he began nervously. He noticed his slight stutter and cleared his throat. "So…what do you guys want with me?" He asked. His voice was less panicky as he spoke; even though his mind was reeling with all the possible answers they could give him. Without a split moment of interruption, Bakura and Akefia's smiles grew in size. Yugi's common sense was telling him to run, to leave and try to find help, but his childish thoughts told him he'd be wussing out. He stood his ground and waited for their responses; no internal fear showing visibly upon his face.

Fighting the insanely corrupt idea to run, Yugi kept his patience whilst Bakura went across the room to the bar. Yugi hadn't notice before but Bakura's hands were wrapped in bandages, hello kitty bandages at that…

Yugi suppressed a laugh by biting his lip. Akefia looked at him and then followed his gaze. Yugi hoped he wasn't mad at him; even if he was a psychotic thief. When Akefia's eye shifted back to the multi-nette, they were filled with amusement. "Ironic, I know. But his eyes just lit up when he saw them and lord knows I can't resist seeing his happy face every time I give him whatever he wants. Who would have thought he even liked Kello Hitty anyway? I sure didn't know and I grew up with him." Akefia shrugged with a smile of content.

Yugi found himself unable to hold back his next fit a giggles as Bakura stomped back over and shoved his finger in a shocked Akefia's face. "It's not "Kello Hitty" its Hello Kitty you bloody wanker, and I'll have you know that she's the only thing I'll get close to when it comes to anime!" He ranted at his past self.

Yugi could help but think they were acting like a husband and a wife. Bakura would be the wife, always nagging and trying to be the responsible one. Akefia would have been the husband, lazy and _always_ getting into trouble. Yugi giggled at his own cleverness and let himself lighten up. "Hey, If you two lovebirds done arguing with each other, could we maybe get back to why in the name of Osiris I'm here?" He said loosly. Bad idea.

Bakura and Akefia's faces spoke the pure nature of mischief. Smiles spread from ear to ear, eyebrows arched to the middle of their for heads and eyes shooting daggers into Yugi's very soul; they kind of looked like The Grinch from the movie _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_. Yugi's blood turned cold as he realized he's just offended two could be mass murderers.

Bakura stepped closer and gave Yugi a big smirk. "You, my dear boy, get to be our little helper." He said now towering over the small teen menacingly.

Feeling shorter than ever, Yugi's heart dropped. "Say what now?"

* * *

**I told ya I'd update! But it's so late and sooooo short I've let you guys down *pouts* (I don't own Hello kitty or the Grinch who stole Christmas)**

**Icuo: You sure did way to go Ice.**

**Ice: Go die in a hole.**

**Icuo: Love you, too.**

**Ice: Say what now? O_O**

**Icuo: *smirks* Please review, even if it's just to say hi, we'd love to get some of your comments and interpret them into how we make the next chapter.**

**Ice: Also I apologize that it's taking me so long to get Yami into the story, please don't be angry, I want to so badly its just taking too much time *pouts***


	3. The Legend

**Hey guys I'm back with another HUJ (the rating went up because of content, there wont be a lemon...I think...)**

**Yugi's Sister Death- I'm sorry but I've never seen young justice xc sadness I know...But I'm glad it reminded you of something XD**

**JazzyMin- Thank you, I hope the next few chapters give ya great joy.**

**deadlyrose123- Sorry I didn't mean to kill her..it was an accident *hides chainsaw of cliffhanging behind her* anyway...I would still like to see this cosplay of you guys acting it out XD I love your reviews so much the bring me joy and hyper-activeness! XD**

**CHRONOVER- Thank you so much for pointing that out, I really needed that, I'm still an amateur at this and its really helpful. I don't think you were being rude at all, I'm really glad for the advice.**

**PuzzleShipping-Lover- I was so happy when I read your review even though it was only a sentence it meant a lot *bawls like a baby***

**Icuo: Yeah… I've got a bit of a bone to pick with you Chronover, no one insults my hikari but me!**

**Ice: It wasn't an insult! I'm happy to have someone care enough to point out that filler is stupid! Lighten up Yami XD**

**Icuo: Whatever. We don't own Yugioh or Yugioh abridged! If we did the main shipping's would be Puzzle, Thief, Death, Puppy, Anzu Bashed, and so on!**

**Ice: actually it'd be Mobiumshipping, BakuraxMalikxTKB, RyouxMarikxMariku, Castleshipping and either Anzu bashed or AnzuxTristenxDuke o – o**

**Icuo: …You know what I'll argue with you about this later, start the story.**

**Ice: K everyone enjoy! (there was no beta all mistakes are my own.)**

_Chapter 3: The Legend_

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

* * *

_~Friday, October, 29th Year 2000 Who Cares?!~_

I feverishly swept at the floor, trying to get the job done as quickly as possible. The club opens everyday at about six pm; mostly because of the many high school students that come here after school. After five days of working in the Akura Club of Acceptance I'd finally figured out why it was best to get out of here before the club opened. It wasn't so much a bad club as it was a more intense atmosphere than I was used to.

People dancing on table tops and making out in the corners wasn't really something I could just ignore.

It turns out the ACA is a club for the LGBT community; talk about Ironic (1). But, other than the ideal name choice, my first time there wasn't that bad at all.

I met a lot of nice people while I was still cleaning up; and they were actually not that bad. We talked, they bought me drinks, we laughed; it was pretty great. But then one of the dancers got sick and had to go home; and everything went down hill from there.

* * *

**~*~*~Flashback~*~*~**

* * *

"Yugi, one of the dancers just got sick and has to go home; could you take their place for half an hour? The replacement should be here by then." Akefia pleaded with me. I couldn't respond as coolly as I'd wanted; given how much shock the question had hammered into my skull. "Y-You're joking right?" I practically whined while clutching onto the broom I was holding for dear life.

"Come on, shrimp, we could do this the easy way or the _hard way_." Akefia threatened with my small stature. His arms meaningfully planted themselves on either side of my face. I gulped down the lump of pure horror stuck in my throat. Whenever anyone said that, it meant I was in for a world of pain or a light beating.

I looked up at him with fear stricken eyes. "W-What do I have t-to do?" I stuttered out knowing good and well I wouldn't like the answer.

He smiled down at me, thanking me for my cooperative nature, and then bent down to whisper in my ear. "All you have to do is dance on the counter-top of the bar till the replacement shows up. Then you can go home and play your silly little card games." He teased.

At the last part I had to roll my eyes and fight not to make a comeback. Sure I was a big card game fanatic, but I didn't screw around playing card games all the time!

"Fine." I said agreeing to his terms and then putting the broom to the side so no one would trip on it, and get hurt. I began walking to the bar with the courage I'd summoned. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

A hand gripped my shoulder and flung me back. Akefia stared down at me with confusion. I imagined my face looked the same. "What?" I asked. Clearly not understanding why he'd pulled me back.

Akefia looked at my confused face with unease. "You know you can't go up there looking like that right?" He asked me in an almost snarky way, pointing at my school uniform in repulsion to the cheap fabric.

My naïveté betrayed me and I cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my uniform. There weren't any stains, rips, tears, or anything noticeable to the human eye. What was he talking about?

Akefia sighed in delight and smiled at me. "Just follow me _sukoshi baka_ (2), We'll fix you up real nice so you'll blend riiiiight in." He said beginning to pull me to the back room. I couldn't help but question is uppity mood about getting me new clothes. But, having no fighting experience, all I could do was follow him and do what he told me to. If I didn't he could always blackmail me.

Anyone standing out side the room at the time would have been witness to my girlish shrieks for help. Either no one was near the door or they simply just ignored it, because when I came out running from Akefia I was already dressed in an outfit of all white leather. The ends of the tight fitting pants were decorated with shimmering feathers of white, meant to look like angel wings. The seemingly leather shirt was in fact not leather at all and was see through! Atop my head was a head band with a wire attached to a brightly colored white halo that hovered over my head. He'd also managed to get white tennis shoes on me that had wings attacked to the sides look as though if I took a running start I'd begin to fly.

Ten minutes later Akefia had found me, and I'd had no choice but to dance, I'd gotten into the wings that I had yet to put on and then Akefia pushed me onto the counter top of the bar without a hint of regret. I wabbled slightly tryin to stand up straight as shimmering white light lit the "stage"; making my outfit look as if it were glowing. The crowd clapped and cheered, finally having an angle on set to dance for them. My cheeks blushed bright red in embarrassment. To my surprise they clapped louder for me. I was confused and exposed, what to do? "Psst!" A hiss sounded out from behind me.

I turned to see Akefia leaning on the back wall. He made a few steps toward me and cupped his hands over his mouth so that I could hear over the music. "Just be yourself and dance!" He encouraged.

A lump in my throat wavered down to my core and I shook my head. I was no dancer in the first place when I'd agreed to this and now I just felt like I'd come to school in my underwear. While I fretted over this, however, I didn't see the devil walking toward me like a cat finally having found its prey. Only when a tanned arm wrapped around my shoulder did I happen to notice that I was now side by side with my new dance partner.

I gasped and look up at the sudden pressure, his sandy blond hair hung low and poked my in the nose as I tried to look around to his face. His skin, tanned to perfection, pulled back along his muscles making him look somehow slightly appealing. A purple devil costume clung to his muscles like leather and made every curve on his body pop. "Hey, you new?" he asked lightly his lavender eyes looking over me playfully. His face held a genuine smile that told me he was only curious and wasn't trying to be rude to me. I nodded my head trusting in this new and friendly face.(3)

The tall man smiled at me and patted my head. " I understand, just follow my lead and you should be fine, alright?" He reassured me with his soothing yet deep voice. I nodded, agreeing to be like a puppy he could do with as he please.

He moved my arms above my head and then pulled them down slowly show the crowd my submission. Some of the guys in the crowd whistled at me and the person now controlling my movements as he lifted my leg around his waist and bent me forward, giving me I nice view of the very upside down crowd. I blushed with embarrassment and avoid eye contact with the people below. This only seemed to encourage the large group to gawk and get louder, screaming their joy into the the wooden area making the music sound dull in comparison. This was going to be a long thirty minutes...

~Thirty Minutes Later~

After the replacement showed up I got off the counter as quickly as possible, making the crowd boo and groan. Honestly I'd been flattered by this, but I knew it wasn't right for me to stay up there. I quickly changed back into my school uniform and prepared to leave. Worst first day on the job yet...and there was still more to come.

* * *

**_~*~End Flashback~*~_**

* * *

I shook my head from that I horrid first day and quickly continued my sweeping. Back to what I'd been saying. On the day that the two thieves had asked me for help I thought it had been hilarious, but as the explained to me my amusement was replaced with pity. As I'd known before Halloween wasn't far away at all. Their plan was to have me decorate the whole club in the designs they'd drawn out; or , if possible, make it better than what they had drawn out onto the blueprints.

All I had to do is work here until Halloween and dress up the club for the all hallows eve. Pretty simple. Bringing me to ask again, why didn't they just ask instead of kidnapping me? Bakura's words rung in my ear again. 'If we would have told you out in the open you would have run away and laughed in our faces, this way you have to say yes because if you say no we wont tell you how to get back home.'

"Hey Yugi, I think the floor is clean enough." An amused voice brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt. I looked up to see sandy blond hair and lavender eyes staring me down with a grin. "Oh hey Marik, you're early today." I smiled up at the purple clad male in front of me. This was the person I'd had the unexpected honor of dancing with that night. Marik Ishtar. We'd become good friends since the night we'd he'd strung me around like a puppet and he told me he'd been working here for a about two to three months now.

He raised his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly and then looked at me confusedly. "Actually Yugi, I'm not here for work today. Didn't Kura and Akef tell you that the club doesn't open today?" Marik asked me , arching one of his eyebrows up. The broom I held in my hand dropped to the floor, my fingers, not having the strength to hold it anymore. My pupils became tiny marble like circles in my eyes and my head could feel all the weight gravity was helping it ignore. I looked down at the floor blankly. Coming to the realization.

So I didn't have to sweep the floor for the past hour? I didn't have to come here in the first place!? My eye began twitching slightly. I biked 10 miles for _nothing!? _

Marik looked down at me with concerned eyes. Who wouldn't I looked like a stunned squirrel! "Yugi, you ok? You don't look so good." Marik inquired.

Before he could say anything more, I turned on my heals and marched straight to the back room. I was going to _mutilate _the two albinos; and no one would stop me.

My pale fingers found the doorknob to the back room and twisted. "Yugi, wait!" Marik yelled, finally snapping back to the reality of the situation.

The door slammed open with such force the very ground shook under my feet. I looked into the dark room with anger and discomfort. Why were the freaking lights off!? I asked myself agitatedly. I was getting mad at just about anything now, the fact that Bakura and Akefia had told me to come into work today and the club wasn't even going to open just pissed me off!

I couldn't see very well into the room and this proved to make me even more irritated, letting my hands swat at the walls on either side of me looking for the small switch.

Finding the stupid switch, I immediately flicked it upwards and turned to face the room. But, instead of finding the thief king and Bakura lounging about, I found something that made me wanna run away. (A/N: get your mind out of the gutter!)

"SURPRISE!" Nine people yelled at me. Well actually eight people, one just grumbled with his arms folded, not looking in my direction at all.

My worse nightmares had finally come true. That or I was dead and I'd gone to hell. The whole room of considered a dressing room, once filled with costumes, mirrors, and inventory was not cleared out for tables a big banner and there were present and food spread out everywhere.

Joey and Honda came right up to me and blew paper horns right in my face. I covered my ears at the loud noise and squinted my eyes shut. it sounded like baby elephants where trying to kill me.

When I was sure they were done, and the sounds of the imaginary elephants had faded away, I opened my amethyst eyes to glare at them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUG'!" The Blond and the Brunette shouted into my face with big cheesy grins on their face.

They'd thrown me a surprise party...yup, I'm definitely in hell.

"Guys I thought I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, plus its _tomorrow_ why are you doing this today?" I complained tiredly. I'd wanted to stop celebrating my birthday about two years ago, but Joey and Honda always found a way to force me to celebrate. this was the worst one out of them all.

"Yug' if we had done it tomorra you woulda suspected us. That and this is the only day we could get the club all to ourselves without having to pay for it." Joey explained while putting a party hat on my head.

"How did you even know I worked here?" I asked embarrassedly, surely I hadn't told anyone and Bakura and Akefia told me they wouldn't tell anyone.

Joey's cheeks redden and he looked in the other direction avoiding eye contact with me. "Well...I was hea about five days ago and saw you dancing on the counta top with Marik over thea...you looked...eh...nice?" Joey treaded through his sentence carefully. He obviously was making an effort not to get on my bad side, It wouldn't be fair of me to put his efforts to waste by yelling at him...or asking him why he was in the ACA club in the first place...

"Thanks, I know I looked hot." I said giving him a smile and winking making Joey look at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I asked him, damn well knowing already that he didn't know how to respond to that. "Eh...moving on! Aw you ready foa the pawty to stawt!?" He asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

I groaned in annoyance. I never liked parties, but I guess with only ten people it wont be _that_ bad. I looked at the people around me. There was Malik, Joey, Anzu, Seto, Akefia, Bakura, Mokuba, Atem, and Icuo. I tilted my head. Why were their two teachers here?

Bakura saw my confused face and followed my gaze. "Oh, Seto is here because he payed for most of this and he's a regular at the club. Icuo, heard you were having a party and wanted to come." Bakura said shrugging at the two teachers.

"Oh...Well I guess I can enjoy my own party, as long as you guys have sweets." I said giving in. I still didn't want to make anyone upset, after all they had given me a party I might actually want to remember this year.

Joey beamed at me and grabbed my hand pulling my over to the sweets. "We got plenty Yug'. We know how much of a sweet tooth ya aw." he smiled at me knowing he'd done a good job. I sighed and patted his arm. "Ok, you got me, could you stop smiling at me like that though?" I said getting uncomfortable with his happy atmosphere.

"Ok, Yug' whateva ya say." he said trying to shorten his smile, though it didn't help much seeing as it was stretched from ear to ear. I rolled my amethyst eyes and picked up a chocolate brownie looking at it with hungry eyes. Even though I loved sweets they made me very hyper. I looked up at Joey for a second giving him a glare. "Joe, make sure I don't eat too many sweets alright?" I pleaded with him, trying to make sure I wouldn't have just recovered from a sugar coma when I wake up tomorrow.

"You got it Yug'." Joey said giving me a nod and pointing at the brownie and then my mouth.

I turned back to the fudge coated dessert and my eyes gleamed. _Why not?_ I asked myself popping it into my mouth. Little did I know that Ryou had made the cake.

* * *

_**~*~Many sugar filled hours later~*~**_

* * *

Me and Ryou were laughing on the floor like nuts. It had gotten dark out, a very long time ago so we used the moon from the window for light. We'd played truth or dare about five times and the last one Joey had to put on a dog costume.

"I'm sorry Joe but that is fu-nny!" I said chuckling heavily on the floor.

Ryou flicked one of Joe's ears and started giggling. "Even a British wanker looks better than that Joey!" Ryou said bursting into more fits of laughter.

Joey pouted at us and sunk his head lower making the chain around his neck jingle. "Its not funny you guys! Who does that Kaiba guy think he is anyway!? Makin me whea a dog costume. He's not my teacha any mowa, I can kick his ass." Joey said lifting his hands in the air and forming fists. Which only sought to make him look cute with the paws that had come with the costume. I laughed even harder, rolling around on the cold floor.

Just then Akefia came back into the room carrying an unknown object. Following after him was Seto, Bakura, and Icuo. "Gather round little ones, as I tell you the tale of The Spider King." He said sitting up in a corner on the far side of the room.

Ryou and I exchanged looks and then shrugged. Couldn't be that bad to at least listen. We scooted over to a spot ten feet away from Akefia to listen to the story. Neither of us ad heard the story before so we were a bit excited. Unfortunately, it seemed everyone else had. Seto, Bakura and Icuo sat down groaning, sighing, and whimpering (A/N: In order from person to action.)

Seto smirked in Joeys direction, seeing as he hadn't come to join us, and started whistling. "Come on mutt, come to your new master." He said teasingly.

Smoke came out of Joe's ears and he snarled. "Hell no. You don't own me Kaiba bastawd." Joey huffed in response.

Seto shrugged. "Suit yourself pup." He said with a tone almost daring Joey to resist.

Joey, though, was strong spirited and ignored Kaiba.

"Ahem!" A voice cleared its self out and urged us to listen.

Akefia was ready to tell the tail and I was ready to listen.

Akefia stood and looked at all of us then smiled wickedly letting his incisors threatened anyone that moved. "Ladies and gentle men, lend me your ears as I tell you the dreaded tale of The Spider King. A man killed by lightning, walking the grounds of his resting place at all hours, and forced into eternity as a half man half spider..." Akefia said setting the mood for the story with an eerie intro.

Ryou and I where bouncing up and down beside each other. We wanted so very much to know tail we weren't even paying attention to the 'actors that walked towards Akefia.

Atem was dressed in a long black cape, but behind it looked to be a pair of three arms on each side. He also had long, sharp, comical fangs sprouting from his mouth and covering his lips. Atem wasn't a complete stranger to me, he'd asked me out one time, but I turned him down because I wasn't ready for a relationship.

Tea came in next with a simple white apron on. Me and Anzu go way back, she's been protecting me since I first started coloring with crayons. She's strong, smart, and kind of pretty; the perfect big sister.

After shed finished walking, Mokuba came up and stood off to the side.

"Ahem. It all started on the day before Halloween; _All Hallows Eve. _When a storm was brewing and someone fell to their knees. A cry or two is not what they heard, but a shrill giggle for the man eating spider..._" _Akefia said in his mysterious tone. He then walked away leaving the actors to tell the tale.

I clapped with excitement and joy, the story was already pulling me in and they hadn't even started yet. The candy must have been really getting to me because I didn't even feel awkward with the fact that I was the only one who clapped. Not even Ryou, who had had as many sweets as I.

When the scene started Tea began pretending to cook something. She dipped an imaginary spoon in tasting it and making a face to whether it was good or not. Apparently it didn't taste very good because her face scrunched up in disguised. She immediately grabbed imaginary spices and peppered the poorly tasting food in salt.

Before she could do more Atem's tanned arms were around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She smiled and chuckled.

_(This is just the play from this point)_

_Tea: Hi there._

_Atem: (he places a kiss to her cheek) Hey._

_Tea: How are you? I know you were kind of upset about not being able to go out with the guys. Are you alright now?_

_Atem: Of course, who needs guys night anyway. (shrugs) In the mean time I can play with my son in our Halloween costumes.(He lets go of her) By the way. How do I look?_

_Tea: (she puts her hand on her chin in thought) Hmm...(mock shiver) I'm getting arachnophobic just looking at you. (small smile)_

_Atem: (smirking and winking) Perfect._

_Tea: (giggles) Ok, now taste this for me and tell me what it needs. (she put the imaginary spoon to his mouth)_

_Atem: (opens his mouth to taste it but then makes a face) Uh...its..great, you're a wonderful cook. Keep up the good work. (he quickly runs out looking a bit green)_

_Tea: Be careful out there! there's a storm coming! (looks at food) Huh, I could have sworn it was awful. (shrug) Oh well._

_(outside)_

_Atem: Sam! Where are you!? Your mother says there's a storm coming._

_Mokuba: Daddy! Look at the sky its scary!_

_Atem: (looks up) I see lightning we might want to get inside._

_Mokuba: (runs off without him noticing)_

_Atem: (looking around) Sam? Sam! Where did you go?_

_(The sound of lightning striking)_

_Atem: AHH! (shakes violently and then falls to the ground)_

_Tea: (looking outside for her son and her husband) Sam! Yami!? Where are you two!?_

_Mokuba: (poking Atem) Daddy...wake up...daddy..._

_Tea: (sees them and pulls Mokuba away) Yami! Are you alright!?_

_Atem: (no reply)_

_Mokuba: (looking straight over his body) Daddy Spider..._

_Tea: (looks where Mokuba is looking and sees nothing) A daddy long leg? Where?_

_Mokuba: (shaking his head and jumps from her arms pointing above Atems body) Daddy Spider!_

_Atem: (standing up looking at Mokuba with sad eyes) My son..._

_Mokuba: (giggling) Daddy has eight arms!_

_Tea: (grabs Mokuba's hand) That's enough! Daddy is not a spider._

_Mokuba: (pointing at Atem) But daddy spider right there!_

_Tea: Stop it! We have to go call the EMTs or something. Come with Mommy._

_Mokuba: (runs to Atem) Me wanna stay with daddy spider!_

_Tea: (picks him up and takes him away)_

_Atem: (looks down at his body) I'm dead...(looks at my arms) And now I'm a monster...(walks away)_

_(end dialogue) _

Akefia came back and gave us all a crooked smirk. "As much as Yami tried to fight it, he was a monster indeed. He could only survive as a ghost by feeding off of others and scaring the hell out of people. He lives his sad existence in that abandoned manor and awaits his next victim. whether it be you," He pointed at Icuo who whimpered in response. "You?" He pointed at Ryou next to me who swallowed down a bulk in his throat. "Or..." He strolled my way and sunk low on his knees to whisper in my ear._" You._" He purred eerily into my ear. I hivered with wide eyes as he backed away with his sinister smile.

He turned on his flashlight and lifted it to his face. "And that my friends is the tale of The Spider King! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said laughing manically.

Even though my mood was killed by the story, I was curious. Was it true? or just a load of crap that Akefia told us to scare us. "So, Akefia, how do you see the so called 'Spider King'? Does he just come out and eat you or do you need to provoke it?" I asked casually.

Akefia rubbed the back of his neck, he obviously hadn't thought anyone would ask that question. "Well...he likes...little kids...and...um...flash lights that go on and off." he said clicking his flashlight making his face look like a one man rave.

"Oh, is that so? You wouldn't mind if I checked it out would you?" I asked him teasingly. I wanted to see how far he'd go with this 'little story'.

He paled visibly for a second then shook it off and looked at me. "Ok, tell me your going now though so I can call in for your replacement. The Manor is down the street, be my guest." He said smugly, almost like he was saying I didn't have the guts to do it.

But then again, I had to ask myself. Did I? Did I really have the guts to go inside the Abandoned Manor and confront The Spider King? Or was I just talking...

I sighed and looked at Akefia. "I wont go today, too dark out for that right now. Maybe tomorrow..." I said not wanting to look like a wuss.

To my surprise Akefia nodded in approval. "Wise choice."

And the night went on with scary story after scary story; but the only one I could think about was the Spider King. For some reason I felt pity in the pit of my stomach telling me I needed to help him. But how? I certainly wasn't going to find out today.

Whatever happens though, I needed to find out; and soon.

* * *

**End of chapter three! yay!**

**(1) Its ironic because they accept everyone in there for who they are.**

**(2) Sukoshi baka means little idiot. XD**

**(3) This was suppose to be Atem's part but I changed it because I didn't want to confuse anyone by blind shipping this.**

**Also instead of using Abridged Marik I think I went with Canon Marik...maybe?**

**Yami: Spider king? really?**

**Ice: *pouts* Lemme have my fun!**

**Yugi: It is her story, can't really say anything about it.**

**Yami: *looks at the next chapter* What the hell!**

**Ice: Don't look!**

**Yami: But you-**

**Icuo: *shoots him with a tranquilizer dart* No spoilers.**

**Yami: X.X**

**Yugi: *sighs* he never learns...**

**Ice: Ok everyone! Sorry for the VERY late update, if anyone is still following I love you! If you quit on me OMR how could you!? It only took so long because I rewrote it ten times and I'm sorry!**

**Icuo: 10 reviews and you get the next chapter.**

**Ice: tell me what you like what you hate if its good if its bad what could change, and all that fun stuff XD (also I'm thinking about changing the name, tell me if I should or shouldn't or give me ideas for names.)**

**Icuo: And remember that we love you all *holds up his hands to make a heart***

**Ice: SEE YA NEXT TIME! (Next chapter we get to see Yugi's Halloween costume!)**

**Yugi: Its actually kinda nice I like it...**


	4. The Ghost of Spider King Manor

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. You guys reviewed so fast barely gave me any time to type it up XD

Yugi: Its true she got 9 reviews in the first two days of it being out.

Ice: Ra, I love my reviewers TTuTT

Which reminds me!

Brena: Yes! Its right here! XD I wouldn't be evil enough to leave it at that!

AmerillaRose: I have arachnophobia and I had to search up spider pictures just to get this story right. *shivers* The nightmares have not ceased... But trust me this is not the kind of scary spider thing we're talking about. I promise.

puredarkwolf: Yes it is a puzzleshipping story. Just doesn't sound like it yet. It was a very long prologue XD

Snowball: I just finished listening to it...the laugh doesn't sound like how I wrote it but It is a very strange laugh XD

Starrymoon04: Well I got more for ya right here. Hope you enjoy ^^

samurai: Yugi did too but it makes sense because he comes to the club and he spends money there making him a friend of Akefia and Bakuras and then Icuo is his brother he can't really say "I'm not going in the middle of no where to throw one of your students a party" XD Plus Icuo is nice Yugi's favorite teacher...

Icuo: I'm a damn good teacher at that!

deadlyrose123: Well you're about to find out. Aww~ That's too bad...

Yami: *bleep*ing tranquillizer dart...*grumbling to himself*

Icuo: You were about to give spoilers!

Puzzleshipping-Lover: I do that all the time XD He probably did but Yugi stopped listening to him after the first story XD

anacondadrewberry: We wont be seeing much of him for a while so I'll remember that when he comes back.

JazzyMin: I'm glad you enjoyed this! ^^

Ice: Well not that that's settled enjoy the story~ (btw Yami is a bit OOC) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!

_Chapter 4: The Spider King?_

* * *

_**Yugi's 1POV**_

* * *

_~All Hallows Eve: Saturday Morning~_

When I woke up that morning I blinked a few times before getting up, thanking Ra that I wasn't in a sugar coma.

We'd all fallen asleep on the floor, not caring that none of us had called our parents or that we were in the middle of no where. For that night we could all just enjoy each other's company and Akefia's- seemingly fake -scary stories. I sighed in content and began to stand, my limbs cracking as I went. If I sat there too long, someone was bound to wake up and tell me happy birthday; _again_.

Once fully standing, stretched out stretched out and all, I began to survey my surroundings and the damage we might have done to the large area. The banner that had been hung from the ceiling was now hanging by its last thread, though the first time I'd seen it, it had had four. The deserts that were on the table were now no where in sight; probably off plotting to give us all diarrhea no doubt. And all the party favors were scattered around the room.

I chuckled lightly to myself in the shadows of the new day. My friends sure new how to party.

Speaking of which...

I turned from side to side to see where everyone was. Almost everyone sleeping on the floor around him. _Almost _everyone.

Joe and Honda slept on either side of me, both facing the opposite direction for two different reasons. Honda was turn towards Bakura who had eventually passed out while they'd been talking late last night about how stupid everyone was acting, and Joe was cuddling up to the guy he 'hated' while still wearing that silly puppy costume. As a good person, I should have woken him up immediately to tell him, but, as the best friend that he teases non-stop, I said 'pay back's a bitch' and looked on.

My teacher, Icuo Kaiba, was laying side by side with Ryou. Neither of them looked like they'd skipped out on the sweets. Both their pale faces were covered in all sorts of sugary icing. Icuo's with rainbow sprinkles and white icing, and Ryou with chocolate fudge spread lazily across his cheeks. Now, _they_ looked like they were in a sugar coma. I snickered under my breath, not wanting to wake the sugarholics from their peaceful little comas. Best to let them sleep it off.

When I looked further around the room, I found Atem sitting on the window sill and leaning his head against the transparent glass. His even breathing making burst of condensation form on the window then recede to give way to more of his sudden gusts of air. How he'd ended up sleeping there? He probably wanted to get out of the way of the sugar high people running around the room trying to run everyone else up the walls with them.

And last but not least, I looked up at the ceiling to find Mokuba hanging from one of the wooden pillars. Mokuba had been dared to spend the night on the ceiling, and this was the result. The only reason I knew to look up was because I was the one who gave him that cold hearted dare. Sure I was nice on the outside and in, but _no one_ tries to take my title as the king of games, I don't care who it is.

As I scanned the room again, realization began to dawn on me...hadn't there been eleven of us? I counted everyone over again, including myself, and came up short three people. Akefia...Anzu...and Marik...why would they all be gone? I wondered to myself blindly.

I made my way to the door to go look for them, avoiding the loose limbs of my friends, and opened it up to the club. What I saw brought the biggest smile to my face I'd ever had.

Anzu, my 'big sister', was holding a beer can while hanging off of the side of the bar. She wasn't exactly old enough to drink, but my guess was someone had introduced her to world of young drinkers. (A/N: I'm not promoting Teenage Drinking at all, I'm strongly against it, and wish it wasn't such an issue. For peets sake drink an apple juice and get on with it!)

Marik was laying across one of the tables, shirtless, passed out, and covered in chocolate. And Akefia, who didn't seem to be worried about this at all, was pouring himself a drink at the bar. He didn't look like he'd seen me yet because he just drank away at the glass in his hand until it was all gone.

"Drinking so early?" I asked him with a light tone. I didn't want to bother him too much if he was in a bad enough mood to drink. I had a bad history with drunkards and wouldn't like it to be put on repeat. Akefia glared at me and started pouring himself another drink. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get a decent drink yesterday, I had to baby sit a bunch of sugar-high teenagers. So I apologize that I'm not exactly in the mood to say 'Oh yeah, I should wait til later'." He grumbled to me before taking a swig at his new drink and giving a hefty sigh.

"Sorry about that, if it had been my choice it wouldn't have happened." I apologized to him. Even though it wasn't my fault, I felt bad that he had to handle it all by himself. The only one in the club who didn't really like sweets at all.

Akefia waved me off and took another swig at his drink, draining it completely of its contents. "No worries, as long as you had fun. You were the birthday boy after all. Which reminds me," Akefia stopped to pull something out from behind the bar. A medium-sized box wrapped sloppily with a bright red wrapping stood on the counter top. Anything could have been inside. "Happy Birthday." He shrugged handing me the box.

At first, I just blinked at the box in wonder. Everyone had given me their gifts yesterday. Anzu had gotten him a new CD of his favorite band _The Icelanders. _Their new CD had come out a month ago but he hadn't had enough to get it himself; Anzu had known that more than anyone.

Joey and Honda had gotten me a joint gift, though it had been a little much to get me those magazines. Sure I'd told them I was gay but, that was just crossing the line.

Seto, Icuo, and Mokuba had combine theirs as well, since they knew I liked Duel Monsters so much they got me a whole knew deck. The cards in it didn't want to make me throw mine out, but they were pretty impressive.

I was surprised when Bakura had actually bothered to go out and get me something, even if it was just a card, at least his heart was in the right place.

Ryou had given me the right side of his friendship necklace, he'd said as long as we wore them there was no doubt in us being friends for life. Ryou's presents always made me want to cry with the deep feelings behind them, he was always so thoughtful about how his presents made the receiver feel.

Atem had gotten me an orcid, but not just any orchid, it was a magenta colored orchid. I'd always said I'd have love to see one, but he was the only one that listened. I blushed when he put it in my hair and kissed my cheek. Even if I'd turned him down, I knew he wasn't giving up just yet.

Akefia had told me he hadn't gotten me anything, which I was surprisingly ok with. And Marik had gotten me a...very interesting outfit. Well it would have been if I'd ever decided to wear it. It screamed, I'm sexy and your cute so come and get me. I accepted it but I promised myself I'd burn it when I got the chance.

"What is it?"

"Open it and found out, shrimp."

I shrugged and began unwrapping it. The boxes brown cardboard began to show and I shook the box. There was a lot of rustling, and a faint ding sound. This made him even more excited about what it was inside. He quickly ripped the rest of the wrapping off the box and opened it. What I found inside confused me, shocked me, and made my interest peak. "Um, Akefia what's this for?" I asked pulling the panda backpack out of the box to look at with disbelief.

Akefia seemed to take pleasure in the look on my face, seeing as he started to crack a smile. "It's for your visit to Spider King Manor. You said you were going to go today, remember?" He asked me, that smirk still attached to his tan face. The scare on his left eye crinkling with his cheeks as the smirk spread wide. "Or did you _chicken out?_" Akefia taunted lightly.

I shook my head stubbornly and immediately put the book bag on. "Of course not; I have to prove you wrong after all." I said smugly.

Akefia gave me and approving look and gave me a nice theater clap. (Not waking the people in the room, for all we know they were in a drunken coma.) "Great. There's some pocky, a small lunch, a flash light, and a camera in there just for you. I also took the liberty of putting your gifts in the backpack as well." Bakura said way too cheerfully. An aura of flowers and pinkish background roaming behind him as he spoke.

"Um...thanks?" I said confusedly as I began top back away from my "boss". Akefia was never the type to be this...nice; and frankly it was creeping me out. "I'll be on my way then..." I said cautiously now only focusing on getting away from the bi-polar man in front of me.

Akefia suddenly hit himself on the head and pointed at me, making me freeze in my tracks. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Make sure you wear your Halloween costume to work tonight when you decorate. And before you ask, I know Halloween is tomorrow, but big kids wear their costumes on the eve. You just got into your "Big Boy pants" so I expect you to act like it. Got it?" Heeee's Baaaack~ I rolled my eyes at his change in mood; he could be such a flip flop sometimes, I swear.

"Got it. Wear costume, go to Spider King Manor, prove there's no ghost, show up for work, decorate." I nodded to him with a grin.

"You got it! Call me when you get there. If you don't get lost that is." Akefia finished the conversation off by teasing me.

My eyes rolled once more and I headed out. "Alright."

Little did I know, I'd only get a total of two out of the five things on my list completed.

* * *

Peddling lightly on my bike I began a slope down the road. After the days that had gone past, Bakura and Akefia said it was safe to let me go home alone instead of being pushed in a van and dropped off at my house; something I was never fully able to explain to grandpa. _Glad that's over..._

My black bike cutting through the wind with ease as I sped through the fall leaves and cold wind. I ignored the growing chill in bones and kept riding, if I sat around all day I'd just get colder. (Stupid tank top.)

When I was close enough to the half way point between my house and the ACA I began to get nervous. Was there really a ghost in the abandoned Manor? If so why didn't anyone talk about it? These questions haunted me more than the ghost behind them. One thing was for sure, I was going to do whatever I could to help, ghost or no ghost, I needed to do this; even if it _killed_ me.

But, not now. I was going to wait a little longer.

Speeding past the drive up to the Manor and glance in that direction, seeing nothing but the trees and the leaves that fell from them my guess was that the Manor was farther down than anticipated; so I paid it no mind. I'd figure out how deep it was soon enough.

* * *

_~All Hallows Eve. 5 p.m.~_

My bike skidded to a stop in front of the old drive once again later that night, the moon making the metallic paint on my ride glisten with excitement, and the trees brushing from side to side in the wind. For now, it was a normal Autumn night; and I hoped it would stay that way.

When I'd left the house, I only told my grandpa that I was heading to work, and that I'd be back late tonight. Even though he bought the act and let me go without so much as a hint of suspicion, I felt like it was all a _mistake_. Not just because I'd lied, but the fact that if something bad happened or went wrong my last words to my grandpa would have been "Bye! I'll see you later, I promise." The sadness that I got from knowing that could debate with childhood depression;and win.

I shook my head and looked down the eerie drive. Now wasn't the time for negativity, I had to be brave and strong and prove to my friends that I'd grown up; amateur hour is _over_.

Though...that was a lot to say for myself considering I was wearing a panda backpack, make up, and a butterfly costume.

Oh well, at least it wasn't pink. I shivered at the thought and began to pedal forward. Anything beyond this point was better than wearing a pink winged costume. _Anything._

* * *

**_Yami's 3POV_**

* * *

Another chalk line made its way down the small wall and forgotten. Another day had passed, and tomorrow was the day. Halloween. A holiday that used to give him hope and made his mind real with wonder. Now the worst day he'd ever experience for the rest of his, undead, life.

If he had a choice, he'd stop counting, he'd forget what the nights were and let the memories go. But this house, this _prison_, wouldn't let him have such bliss.

He got to his feet with a sigh and walked over to the window; not making a sound with the shoes he knew he was wearing. That was something else that made this life unbearable.

Yami remembered that his shoes were suppose to make noise when he walked, he remembered that when the wind blew it was supposed to blow his hair into his face and around his head, and he remembered that he was suppose to be able to sleep. But, now everything was different and these things were no longer true.

But there was one thing that this horrible tragedy did leave him; intensified it even. Yami's stomach tore at him painfully and he moaned softly at the unpleasant feeling. _Hunger._

This was not a regular kind of hunger though. This hunger did not want a nice hamburger or hotdog, things that would satisfy human needs. No. This hunger wanted something living, something he could feel protesting underneath him, something that he could stare in the face and watch the light leave their eyes as he devoured their very being into him, something he could literally _sink_ his teeth into. His stomach kicked itself in as he thought about what he wanted. He groaned again and doubled over. This thirst needed to be quenched, and fast.

Long ago Yami had adapted to eating the people who were stupid enough to venture in here and try to steal his valuables. But, to his demise, humans began to grow wiser and stopped coming around here at night. Yami hadn't seen a human in years, so he knew a legend of some sort had to be spreading about him. What it was, he had no clue. but it must have been scary. His regular five idiots a day had turned to one a week in only a matter of days. For the times when his hunger suddenly got the better of him he had snatched rats from their burrows in the stairs to keep himself sated. The blood never tasted the same but he didn't care; as long as the pain in his stomach was bearable.

Yami hated having to kill people for food and he hated having the thrill fill him when he did so. He always found that he urged himself on to believe it to be self-defense. Which in most cases it was. Most of the people who found out about him thought him to be harmless upon seeing his face, but with the look of helplessness they also decided he was an easy kill. He didn't like hurting people until they cause an immediate threat to his safety, but when they crossed the line, instinct would always take over and he'd have diner ready for him in no time.

Fond yet devastatingly sad time...

He stared up at the moon and gave it a smile, tonight it was full and tinted to a hazed yellow, making it look mysterious and creepy. Perfect.

Yami found the moon to be his only friend. The moon always changed, it was always out at night, and he could talk to it; and on occasion he wished on the moon hoping for it to have pity upon him. Most times, he wished that something else would change just like the moon and he could regain hope again. Sure he was dead, but everyone got tired of things being the same.

"Hello Luna, you look well tonight. Your outfit's really pretty." Yami complimented the full moon floating in the sky softly. He didn't expect or need a reply, he just wanted company. "Tomorrows the day it all resurfaces. I'm scared. I don't want to be forced to watch it all over again." He admitted sadly to the personified moon, Luna.

"I just wish things could be...different. I'm tired of everything being the same...there's no more suprises...no more needs...no more _time." _Yami's voice became lower than a whisper. The sadness of the fact getting to him and making him want to cry could not be let out, something else death had taken from him; he could no longer cry. He just got a strong ache where his heart was supposed to be. "Luna...I..I wish that I had someone like you...someone who wouldn't want to hurt me...someone who could understand...maybe even be my friend...thats all I've ever really wanted; even when I was alive..."

Yami decided that had been enough and he backed away from the dirty excuse for a window. His crimson eyes watch the moon disappear behind the top of the window as he backed away.

His attention no longer on the moon, his stomach decided to call him back to reality. Yami sighed, another rat for diner; how _enjoyable_.

Heels turning swiftly, he began to head towards the door of his attic room soundlessly. His mind wandered to Halloween again before he reach his goal though and his body shuddered. How he wished it would never come.

_Click. Crrrrrrreeeeeaaak._

Yami paused in step and looked around. What was that? One of the rats? How could a rat make so much noise? Yami thought to himself dully. He'd heard this sound before. But it had been so long he'd forgotten what made it.

_Crrrrrrreeeeeaaak. Click._

Yami began to pace in worry; his cape swishing behind him as he went. What was that _blasted noise_!?

He was beginning to feel that pang again, but it wasn't sadness or hunger, it was fear. He was afraid of what this sound could be. What was it!? Was it going to hurt him!? Excorcise him!? Yami began shrinking back in fear, his cherry like lips beginning to quiver.

"Heeellooooo?" Yami jumped at hearing a soft bell-like voice suddenly call through the house. Echoing and bouncing around, almost like it was look for him.

Yami wasn't breathing hard, but he felt like he should be with the fear that quaked inside him. Someone was in his home; a robber no less. This person would have to be taken care of quickly. Just in time for diner, too.

Deciding to use his abilities to his advantage, Yami closed his eyes and cleared his mind, before he knew it he was crouched down by the stair case looking out at the entrance to the mansion.

The spirit saw nothing at first, trying to adjust to the darkness by blinking his eyes rather rapidly. When he could see clear enough he began to scan the room. His crimson eyes taking in every square inch one at a time; making sure everything was the same way he'd left it. Fear and worry plunging through his mind, trying to find his bravery in vain.

His eyes stopped when he saw a familiar bush of Magenta and black from in front of the couch. subconsciously Yami pulled a lock of his own hair down to his face and inspected it; ignoring the blood he found it to be the similar to the one on the couch.

_Interesting..._

Hands stretched out over the couch and then came to rest on the back, in a more relaxed position. The skin was very smooth looking and it gave the impression of vanilla like cream. Even as such Yami could see there was muscle in those arms. Almost manly. He wanted to see what this person looked like from the front, but it'd be better for him to hide for now.

This human did not create a threatening atmosphere. Nore did they seem set on finding him or hurting him. So for now, until this person made a move, he would stay hidden and out of sight.

* * *

**_Yugi's 3POV_**

* * *

Yugi sat on the old dingy couch in the front of the large mansion getting his bearings together. He'd already called Akefia and told him where he was, so at least someone would know where he was. Thankfully he only had to stay an hour.

The couch squeeked as he shifted and made him tense up and look around with buldged eyes. He wouldn't hide the fact he was a bit frightened by the large house. It was dark, cold, musty, and everything had a layer of dust to coat it and make it look as old as dirt. But aside from that Yugi tried to see the beauty in the abandoned space. The way the furniture was place made it look comfortable yet elegant at the same time. Something Yugi usually loved to see; but the darkness of the room was beginning to get to him.

If there was really a spirit in here, he didn't want it to be too much of a surprise when he saw it; especially if its next move was to kill him. Yugi shuddered at the thought and began looking through his panda pack for something that would help. He felt like hugging the heck out of Akefia when he found the large lantern like flashlight, when he turned it on it lit up the area like it was some sort of portable lamp.

Yugi sighed in relief as he began to relax into the couch. He didn't want to bother looking for the ghost, if there was really a ghost, which he was assuming there wasn't, it would find him.

But, even though Yugi believed there was no ghost, he couldn't shake the panicked feeling he felt deep down inside. The back of his head burned and made him want to scratch at the two spots with all his might; but he fought against it. As he sat there trying to describe this feeling he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. But the feeling would not leave him. He finally concluded that it was just worry. But deep down, he knew the feeling was that...

...of being _watched._

* * *

That gave me chills! I'm the author I'm not suppose to be scared. Right!?

No beta all mistakes are mine! Next chapter is suppose to be nice and fluffly! With alot more dialouge.

There is a poll for which story I should update next its a pick 2 poll so remember to vote! ^^

Am I getting worse? Better? Does it suck? Do you love it? Do you want candy? Tell me in a review! more then 10 reveiws and I'll fluff all of chapter 5 up!


	5. The Monster Inside

I UPDATED! Haza!

Fallen Hikari: You called the king of games a scardy cat? Are you mad!? D:

Yugi: I was just thinking too hard to listen geez! *tears pooling in his eyes*

Oooh Fallen, you better give Yugi a hug.

Yugi: *holds his hands out while sobbing a bit*

samurai: Hell Yeah!

Mana's Madness:I will I will DX Don't die I need you to read this mess XD Read and find out XD

puredarkwolf: Oooh I'm so happy you like it! ^^

deadlyrose123: You guys are silly XD *gives you candy*

Its a butterfly! DX

Hana I knew you would love it! TTuTT

Yami: Uh..thanks? *not used to the kind gesture*

Don't get blood on the computer! DX

Puzzleshipping: But he's a human spider! XD He's not a vampire, too cliche for me.

mangaloverxoxo: Aww your just saying that. ^/^

tinkletimekelly: Rodger dat!

brena: I didn't say he ate people, what impression did I give that he actually ate someone? On that note where do you get the impression that spider eat people? Spiders just drink the blood from their victims. But more gory spiders will actually bite off the head first. *shivers* In any case Yami doesn't do that.

MaxLovesYugiYami: Omg happy belated birthday Maxy!^^

I'll do my best, if I do anything less I throw it down the shoot! XD

Now, on with whatever I wrote~ XD

(I know some of you hate me for the long wait, but you know what? I got a secret weapon~!

Yugi: Please don't be mad, everything written is written for a reason. *puppy dog eyes*)

* * *

_**Yami's 1POV**_

* * *

The intruder in my home sat silently on the old couch, turning his head from side to side every once in a while at every creek or thump that echoed through out the walls. If he knew better he'd know it was just the rats and animals, wondering about, or falling off things, looking for food no doubt. But, even I had to admit he was strange. Even if he saw the animal that made the sound he'd probably jump out of his skin; he was in the middle of the woods in an abandoned house after all; what did he expect!?

Though I did find this amusing and highly entertaining, every time I got a peek at his face my stomach clenched, and the pain emanating from it told me this was no time for laughs. But honestly, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his angelic face.

His cheeks were suspiciously round but gave him a decent sized chin, his eyes were a deep violet that I found myself melting in when my eyes lingered, and his lips looked soft and almost plump with innocents. He was absolutly, positivly, _beautiful_. I needed to feed, and it had to be soon or I'd go mad and slaughter the boy on the spot; and not because I was hungry, but because I wanted to see if his insides were as _bewitching_ as his outsides.

When the image became clear in my mind of me taking the boy on my arms and feasting on him I couldn't help but shudder in approval. Sure I hated killing people and always getting depressed right after, but this boy was so tempting; and he'd shown up right when I got hungry. A coincidence? I don't think so. Possibly it had been a gift from Luna she was sweet like that sometimes, always trying to cheer him up, like a mother would do. I smirked at my inside joke and but then my face fell into a hard-line.

What was I saying!? I couldn't kill him! That's not who I was. _But, you've done it before._ A voice muttered in the back of my head. I groaned mentally and face palmed my forehead.

That was self-defense! I denied the claim and shook my head at the accusation. I was clearly in the right at that time, trying to survive, only trying to stay alive.

_But, you are not alive._ I groaned once more frustrated with the self to self conflict. I had to kill the towns folk that came in here to prevent them from calling an exorcist, or not and talking to someone else that would. Then I'd really be dead! What do I look like some helpless child!?

Well...kind of...

"Oh, hello there." A soft wistful voice cooed suddenly, making my thought bubble burst and my body freeze. It couldn't have been my voice, this voice was softer and farther away. Was it the boy? Was he talking to me!? Had I been caught spying!? What do I do!? I began to panic, thinking about as many scenarios as possible, trying to avoid harm to myself or the person speaking.

An audible squeak sounded about the space and my brain stopped dead in the middle of my thoughts. What the...

"Well, Mr. Rat, my name is Yugi, sorry for entering your home uninvited." The boy, now known as Yugi, spoke playfully with the furry creature in front of him; which I hadn't noticed walk up to him. I freed a soundless sigh and calmed down. At least it wasn't me he was talking to, or that'd prove I was a ghost that sucked at not being seen; which would only give the other ghosts another reason to laugh at me; besides me being short.

The squeaking continued on as Yugi began a conversation with the rat, responding as if trying to humor the rat and understand what it was saying and making sure he didn't sound threatening. Though the rat's side of the conversation was filled with squeaks and hisses, Yugi's side responded with word that he thought fit what the creature was trying to portray. If the rat squeaked Yugi took it as a good sign and said things like "Oh is that so?" or "Wow, really?" and even an "Oh that sounds like fun, maybe I'll try that some day."

But, when the rat hissed Yugi made expression about how he thought the rat was behaving. "Oh my gosh! No way, you deserve way better than that!", "I'm sorry that was rude, maybe you'll forgive me?", and "Hey take that back! I have feelings you know." Even Yugi's tone matched how one would feel while saying these thing, either sounding sad, hurt, or shocked.

Not being able to help the smile on my face, I found myself enjoying Yugi's presence in the house. He seemed to light up the dark space just by being here; a walking light of some sort. Yugi didn't seem to be one to immediately judge anything or anyone or fear what they didn't understand. He was different, not at all like any of the people who came here to seek me out and either steal from me or exorcise me; even some wandering prisoners that thought he was an easy kill.

I'd shown them all that they'd been wrong in doing so, there were even a few bloody spots on the hard wood and in my hair to prove it. But, now I don't know what to do. This could be a child for all I knew, I'd never killed someone my age or younger before and this would surely scare me worse than killing some stupid adult that came here searching for him so that they could "bring him peace". Yugi was probably just looking for a place to stay, he could have even been running away from home; how could I be a savage like that and just flat-out suck the life out of him!?

_But he can't leave._

I know...

_It's not like you know him._

I know...

_If he's a run away maybe he wouldn't mind dying it wouldn't even have to hurt..._

True...wait no! I'm not killing him!

_But can't you smell it? He smells amazing not at all like the usual town folk that wonder in..._

This stumped me for a moment; was that true? I hadn't even noticed.

Curiously, I gave the air around me a light sniff, testing its fragrance; but this was something I quickly regretted.

The smell around me was filled with sugary sweetness and mouth-watering spices. It was like being the richest man in the world and walking into a candy store; all I had to do was buy it and it would be mine. Every muscle and every nerve in my body screamed at me to take this sent, claim it, and make it mine. I clamped my hand over my nose roughly; disgusted with myself and what I'd become. My body was nothing but monster now, but my mind still fights for humanity. Which one would win when the night was done?

Probably neither since I can't think straight or make up my freaking mind!

"Well now Mr. Rat, I'm going to look around for a bit." Yugi said broadly with an undertone of adventuristics; probably wanting to know more about the place he was taking a breather in. Standing up to begin his journey, Yugi stretched his limbs and side-stepped the rat, maneuvering around it with ease. the furry rodent seemed to mourn his loss as he looked up at him with a small whimper. Yugi noticed this and smiled down at the rat with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, if you're still here then I'll come back and we'll talk some more; sound good?" Yugi said reassuringly, making the rat's ears perk up with interest.

As this played out I began to take survey of the strange boy; now that he'd stood up. What I hadn't noticed before was that he had black, sagging, wing-like structures on his back, decorated with white skulls, bones, and wisps. (I knew they weren't real ones though, of course.) Yugi was also wearing a black choker with multiple studs going out and around it neatly and creating a sphere like shape around his neck. His tank top was plane and black but shined in an almost leathery reflection. His pants matched the same description as his top, but they seemed to curve around all the right places on Yugi; making his legs look slim and long.

Even if I didn't consider myself in liking other men, he was gorgeous; and he had an alluring voice to match it, too. I could almost feel the sensual purr of delight in my throat when the hunger reminded me of its presence, but, for the sake of not being seen, I quickly swallowed it down. No matter what, I was not going to loose myself to this..._curse._

Though...I still can't fight the fact that I'm very hungry...

When I finally heard the thudding of Yugi's foot steps going up the stairs I began to creep away from my hiding spot; making sure that he was no where in ear shot before I sighed loudly. I didn't exactly get uncomfortable, but having so many conflicting thoughts go through my head over one boy just sitting in front of me wore me out. Not to mention that now I was absolutely starving! Ra damn it! Where the hell were all the rats!?

As if on que a furry ball scurried across the floor towards the stairs; probably looking for the human that it had had the chance to socialize with. I watched it silently, my crimson eyes piercing it's fur with my gaze.

Eventually the creature paused near me, slowly point its beady brown eyes at me and taking survey of me. It's eyes rested on my hair and he began to creep closer; apparently my hair was all that he needed to look at to believe I was the boy he'd just spoke to. A sad smile crossed my face as I watched the rat rejoice in his façade of a thought that he'd found Yugi and that they'd be able to talk more.

However this assumption filled me with anger and hate. This rat could socialize with a boy and even be seen by him without a care, where as I was stuck with the conflicting emotion of right and wrong and could not even let the boy know I was hear. This rat was a symbol of all the things I couldn't have, a symbole of all the things I wanted, and a symbol of all the things I'd let slip through my hands. He had to be _eliminated._

"Sorry little one, but your conversation with the boy may not continue. For you see, I want what you have...and I intend to take it." As I spoke the cape on my back began to creep away from my body; being pushed away by the eight long, hairy, appendages that poked out of my back and began crawling out of my skin, through my shirt and out to the ground. Two adult sized fangs sprung from my gums and rested inside of my mouth, waiting for the kill.

I licked across my fangs hungrily and eyed the rat sitting in front of me, his small feet unable to move; leaving him paralyzed. I could hear his little faint heartbeat pounding in his rib cage, going faster and faster, and even skipping beats, as I brought him closer to me.

"I'll make it as quick as possible "Mr. Rat", you will feel no pain. I am not a monster..." I spoke softly picking the rat up in my hands, feeling it squeak and shiver in my hands. His eyes as large as possible without them popping right out of the sockets, and a faint whimper sounding from his throat. I cooed at the poor thing, pitying it with every fiber in my being. I did not want to do this...

But play time was over.

I'm not a monster...

_...yet._

* * *

Yeah sorry I havn't been updating as quickly but I've had a full plate. ^^;

I know I promised you guys fluff but I think that coming next chapter, I wanted to update something so you guys wouldn't feel like I abandond the story...again.

I might edit this later since I didn't really do much of that but...-shrugs-

I know the chapter is short but I wanted to get a few things across for some people.

**Number 1#: Yami is NOT a vampire, he is, in lamens turms, a dead human spider.**

**Number 2#: Yami is not as old as Yugi. Yugi is older then Yami in this story. Yami is 13 years old and Yugi is sixteen.**

**Number 3#: I want some participation here! Gimme something to work with guys, if you don't tell me its not as well written as it should be I can't fix it! XD And you don't get anymore digital food, Yeah I went there. onO**

Ok, remember to review, favorite, follow, and all of the above! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated if, if its not as good as you wanted it to be, if I gave you nightmares of a poor little rat...if you want candy.

I love you all and I hope you have a superspecialawesome day/night! Bye! ^^


End file.
